


And I See You Glow, When I Look to the Sky

by oneforyourfire



Series: Coffee Shop Fic Challenge [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: baekchen, (vague af) space au, kissing





	

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skOAT87JVbU)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~this is cheesy as _fuck_~~

jongdae loves the way baekhyun kisses with his whole body, fingers in his hair and thighs around his waist and tongue hot and insistent in his mouth. chest to chest, he can taste every warm, wet moan, feel the shiver of every tremor that shudders through his body as jongdae’s teeth scrape over his kiss-swollen, plush, plush bottom lip. 

baekhyun has told him before, in moments of wide-eyed solemnity and rough-voiced vulnerability as he stares out into the dark, dark fathoms of endless space, the terrifying vastness of their universe, that he wouldn’t want this with anyone else. it feels less lonely, less overwhelming, less dark and infinite and heavy, when they’re together, he’s said. he loves it when they’re together, he’s said. 

jongdae does, too. 

and he could do this for the rest of his life, he thinks, kiss him and touch him for the rest of his life, if baekhyun would only let him. jongdae loves this. jondae needs this. he loves and needs…him. 

and that’s almost as terrifying as vast as dark as heavy as infinite as the soundless universe surrounding them, makes jongdae feels just as small and helpless and painfully vulnerable, to be so caught up in baekhyun’s orbit, so warmed and illuminated by his light. 

overcome, but still so hungry for more, jongdae wedges a thigh between baekhyun's legs, presses him harder into the mattress, flicking his tongue along the roof of baekhyun’s mouth, loving and needing also the way he tugs at jongdae’s hair, groans rich and hot into his mouth. 

jongdae also wouldn’t want this with anyone else.


End file.
